Tobacco manufacturers have recently introduced what the Institute of Medicine describes as potential reduced (tobacco) exposure products (PREPs), including modified cigarettes, novel nicotine delivery devices and oral snuff. These products are promoted with implied and explicit claims of reduced health risk, made without independent scientific validation. Manufacturers have also altered the design of PREPS, potentially in order to enhance consumer acceptability, contribute to dependence, and alter consumer perceptions of PREP "safety." Despite the lack of research to support PREP health claims, PREPs ultimately may achieve market success through manipulation of product design and marketing to enhance consumer appeal and dependence. PREPs could increase youth initiation or experimentation with tobacco, deter quitting, and help to maintain use among current smokers, thus increasing tobacco-related cancer and other health risk. An effective understanding of the influence of PREP design and marketing on consumer response is urgently required to complement existing research on tobacco harm reduction, and provide an effective public health response to the introduction of new tobacco products. The objectives of this project are to examine the inter-relationships between PREP design and marketing and their effects on consumer response and acceptance, in order to evaluate the potential commercial impact of new and future PREPs. Specifically, the project aims include: 1) identifying and evaluating design characteristics unique to PREPs;2) evaluating the interaction between messaging and product design;and 3) assessing the influence of product design on smoking behavior and exposure. Multiple dimensions of PREP design and marketing will be investigated, with particular focus on behavioral and sensory response to PREPs as compared with conventional cigarettes. The objectives of this project are to examine the inter-relationships between PREP design and marketing and their effects on consumer response and acceptance, in order to evaluate the potential commercial impact of new and future PREPs. Multiple dimensions of PREP design and marketing will be investigated, with particular focus on behavioral and sensory response to PREPs as compared with conventional cigarettes.